Gravity Rises
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's parents were divorced and they got separated shortly after birth, now they finally meet in Gravity falls Oregon, The thing Is neither of their parents want them to know who the other is. Warning:minor, or maybe even major pinecest in later chapters.rated M but probably suiteable for older teens P.r my fans there is an important message at the bottom of story
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was excited, he was going to spend his first summer away from the house, with an old family friend of his mom, she was going to work out of town for a month or two and didn't want him to have too move around with her from hotel to hotel, and two months home alone was too much for anyone, even a fourteen year old.

"So mom, how old is your friend anyways?" Dipper asked.

"He's pretty old sweetie, much older than me, but I think you'll like him, he runs a tourist trap in Gravity falls all the way up in Oregon."she answered, they were on the way to the airport, she would fly with him to Oregon anyways, as her flight connected there.

Dipper was lost in thought, which happened often enough, and as always, one of the first topics that came up was his dad, he had asked his mom about his other parent, but whenever the subject was brought up she just froze up and refused to talk until the subject was changed, over the years he had managed to get a few details out of her, but that was it. He knew they had been married, but split up right after he was born, his mom had changed her name back to its maiden variety and he still didn't know his dad's last name. Other than those few minor details he knew nothing about his other side of the family.

They arrived at the airport a little late, and almost missed their flight, but luckily they made it in before the final call. After that they didn't talk much on the plane, she was filling out paper work, and Dipper was dosing in and out of consciousness, usually only long enough to change the music playing on his iPod.

When the plane finally touched down, Dipper was thankful his back and neck were sore from sitting for that long, and he was ready to get a good stretch.

When he got all his luggage off the plane his mom guided him to her friends car and the introductions started.

"Well Dipper here he is, Stan Pines my oldest friend in the world." She said.

Dipper extended his hand to greet the man, Stan smiled and shook his hand.

"We'll have to work on that handshake sometime m'boy." He said jokingly.

Dipper smiled.

Stan pulled Dipper's mom off to the side, while Dipper was loading his bags into the car.

"Thank you Charisse for letting me see him, I haven't seen him for almost 12 years, he's gotten so big." Stan remarked.

Charisse smiled, "I know how you feel, I still wonder about Mabel, have you seen her lately, how is she?" Charisse asked.

Stan sighed, "that's what I need to talk to you about, apparently I'm watching her this summer too." He said slow as a bomb defuser.

Charisse cocked her head sideways and said, "excuse me now." She said.

"I know, I know, but Chris just dropped her off begging me to watch her, because he has to go out of town for the summer, for work and all, I just couldn't say no." He said looking at the ground.

"Does she know?" Charisse asked.

"Know what?" Stan remarked.

"About me, and Dipper." She said.

"No defiantly not, and I know Dipper doesn't, you've told me that much." Stan said.

Charisse milled it over for a few minutes in her head, before letting out a sigh, "I guess it couldn't hurt, and I've got nowhere else for him to go, so thank you again for letting him stay, just please don't tell him who she is in that way." She said.

"My lips are sealed." He said giving her a hug.

After saying a long goodbye to his mom, he and were off to Gravity falls about a half hour from where they were.

"So little man, are you excited to spend some time away from your mom?" Stan asked.

Dipper smiled, "of course I am, what teenager isn't." He replied.

"So what kinda stuff do you do for fun Dip." He said.

"Umm, it's embarrassing, but I'm kind of a nerd, I read a lot, and stuff like that." Dipper said.

Stan laughed, "ain't nothing wrong with being a nerd, you always remember that, and you'll be just fine." He finished.

Dipper was actually enjoying the old man's company, it was a refreshing mentality to his mom.

Stan looked over at him, "oh and I got to tell ya something, your mom already knows, but you'll be sharing a room with my great niece, her father needs somebody to watch her, is that okay?" He asked.

Dipper thought for a minute, "how old is she?"he asked.

"She's fourteen like you, it's funny, you and her actually share a birthday." He said.a

"That's cool, so she'll be fifteen in a couple of weeks too." He said.

"Oh, you should know, her name is Mabel." He said.

"Thanks, that will probably help to know." Dipper said to him.

The rest of the way there they drove through Oregon in a peaceful silence, Dipper was amazed at all of the stars he could see already, even as the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon slowly started to go down.

They arrived at Stan's house and Dipper got his two bags he had brought, out of the car and started hauling them inside. When he had gone only a few feet, he looked at the doorway and saw a Brunette teen walking towards them.

"Is that her Stan?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, that's her all right." He whispered back.

"She's Gorgeous." Dipper said quietly to himself.

"Ah there you are Mabel, this is Dipper, the other person living here this summer." Stan said.

Dipper blushed as the girl looked over him, now that she was up close he could see what she was wearing, she had on a sweater, Dipper could tell it was homemade, because he along with his mom sometimes would knit, though he didn't care for it much.

Mabel looked over the boy standing in front of her, he was cute, a little scrawny, but she liked that, and she was going to be living with him, she smiled a and thought, 'this is gonna be a fun summer after all.

Well the first chapter of my new story is done, oh and also this is my first alternate universe story so hurrah for that I guess, well anyways, you guys have been great to me and I wish I could update more for you guys, but I don't have internet at my house for now, and my mom is divorcing my step-dad, so there's that, but I'll update whenever I can.

I just want to leave a shout out to you guys, you've been so supportive in the past and I want to thank all the followers and people who have favorited me, so send me some story ideas and I'll do a few and leave your name in the credits.

P.s please send me a private message, instead of a review for story topics, I just don't want the review box cluttered, thanks.

P.s.s have a happy thanksgiving


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper finished moving his stuff upstairs to the attic, with Mabel helping it only took one trip, and when they were done they all gathered in the living room to talk.

"So you two are gonna be staying here for awhile, and there are a few things you should know, the first of which is that as you may have noticed, the upstairs room only has one bed." He explained.

"Yeah I noticed that earlier, but it's no big deal to me, does it bother you Dipper?" she inquired.

"Not really, It's cool." He said, but inside he was fighting to keep a blush off his face, he'd never slept in the same bed as a female for as long as he could remember, even his mom.

"Well okay, if you kids are fine with it then it isn't a problem, anyways the other thing is, this is a home yes, but it's also a place of business, and while I wont make you kids work, just please don't annoy the guests." He explained.

"Okay." they both said.

Stan shrugged, "besides that there really isn't anything else to know, so goodnight, it's kinda late for me to still be up.

He was right, after everybody showered, it was nearing eleven, but Dipper and Mabel decided to spend the night getting to know each other. As they talked, Dipper began to develop a crush on this girl, he had just met, she was everything he liked in a woman, she was smart, funny, and most of all creative.

Mabel could tell that the boy in front of her liked her, the way he stumbled after every sentence, and more than once she had caught him staring at her boobs, she didn't mind this though, she liked it when people looked at her body, as long as they looked at the rest of her as well personality and all.

After about an hour and a half both of them started to feel exhausted, both had had a very long and tiring day so far.

Dipper was first to lay his head down, scooting to the far end of the bed and sliding under the covers still fully dressed.

Mabel smiled, and stood up off the bed, she started to discard her shirt, when Dipper turned around to look at her. He immediately blushed and made to turn back around.

Mabel finished getting redressed into some pajamas and laid down on the opposite side of the bed, still smiling her same old smile. They both quickly fell asleep.

Dipper woke up early in the morning, he yawned and stretched before sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom, he opened the door only to see a partially dressed Mabel, he quickly shut the door and left the room.

The rest of that Thursday was fairly simple, they spent most of it watching tv and exploring the house, while also keeping their promise of staying out of the tourists way.

Before they knew it, the rest of the day was gone and all that remained was the inky darkness of night.

Dipper was laying in their bed reading a book while Mabel was taking a shower.

She called out to him from the bathroom connected with the spare room, "hey Dipper, can you throw me a towel?" She asked.

"Sure hold on just a sec." He marked his page and got up and walked over grabbed a towel from the closet and began walking towards the bathroom, he knocked and opened up the door, she was still in the shower, but he could see her arm protruding from the curtains. He passed her the towel and watched her silhouette as she put the towel on.

Mabel saw his shadow through the curtain, she smiled at her new friend, he was definitely shy, but she figured it only take her about a week to get him over that, starting right now, with phase one.

She pulled away the curtains, and stepped out of the tub, Dipper stared at her glistening skin as she shook off the excess water from her hair.

"So, do ya like what you see Dipper?" She asked, adding a slight touch of seduction behind her voice.

Dipper blushed and quickly exited the bathroom, he was mortified, he hadn't meant to stare at her, he shook it off, she didn't seem to be bothered by it he reasoned, so why should he. He decided to just go to sleep.

A few minutes later he felt a plop on the bed, Mabel had flopped onto it. He turned to look at her and nearly fell out of the bed, she was wearing a bath robe, and clearly not much else.

"Uhh hey Mabel, don't you think you should put some cloths on?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about Dipper, this isn't enough clothing for you, everything is covered up?" She said with the smallest of smiles tinting her lips.

Dipper scratched his head, he kept wondering why this felt so wrong to him, here was a girl offering to sleep practically naked in bed with him, and he was telling her to put some cloths on, not to mention, the strange feeling he got that he had met her before.

"Okay, if you insist, it's not that big of a deal though." She stated.

"No, wait, your right, it's fine, I was just being a dork." He said.

She climbed over to him on all fours and whispered into his ear, "I know, and I think dorks are Hot."

Dipper shivered and closed his eyes, he could still her breath next to his face, that faint smell of cinnamon mixed with spearmint, and the way her hair flowed out and caressed her skin, he knew something, but didn't want to admit it, he was hopelessly, irrefutably, in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I've been silent for the holiday season, still no internet at my house, but when your all reading this message it means I'm back, look guys I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much as I did when I first started, but 11th grade has been tough, and I didn't have the best year with family either, my mom is leaving my step-dad, and he took all the money, but we're doing okay, but regardless of all that I love you guys, this website, YouTube, and fallout 4, are the only reasons I even get up in the morning.

(Three days later)

Mabel was sick of Dipper avoiding her, in the past few days he'd barely said ten words to he, she had tried almost everything in her flirtatious index(which wasn't very big) to get Dipper to notice her more, it seemed like every time she got close, he'd find a way out of the situation, usually he just blushed and walked away, but tonight she had something planed, since her their birthdays were tomorrow, she figured she'd ask him to spend them together, and if that didn't work there was always plan:B.

Dipper laid in bed, he couldn't believe tomorrow was his birthday, and best of all, he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask Mabel out, or at least, he thought he did, if he did, it wouldn't be the first time he chickened out on asking a girl out.

Dipper thought about the past week, his face was now frozen in a permanent blush from all the times he had walked in on Mabel, he wasn't used to this, he was usually alone in his house except for mornings and later at night, it seemed to him like Mabel was either always in the bathroom, or else always somewhere in her underwear.

Mabel exited the bathroom in a floral pattern robe, yawned and stretched, Dipper out of habit immediately slid to the far right side of the bed. As she climbed into bed she remarked, "you know I won't bite, you can have more room if you want it."

Dipper sighed lightly, he didn't move, as he weighed his options.

Mabel saw her chance and went for it, she crawled up next to him again and said softly, "or maybe you'd rather me just sleep closer to you.", as she said this, she slid underneath the covers and wrapped her arms around him.

Dipper sighed, now was his best chance, he assumed she was just messing with him, she had a unique sense of humor, he rolled around to face her, not an easy thing to do when somebody's wrapped around you. He looked her in the eyes, her dark Amber brown eyes, he didn't know what came over him, but he pulled her into a kiss, he held her close to himself. After several sweat filled seconds, in which saliva was swapped between the two, Mabel pulled away for air.

She tried to talk to say something, but her brain was shutdown, frozen by the utter euphoria of her first real kiss.

After several seconds, Dipper pulled away from her, both their throats stuck with words itching to get out. When neither of them addressed the situation, Dipper took it the wrong way, he lowered his head into his head feeling like the biggest prick ever.

'Say something Mabel, he thinks your upset' said Mabel's brain.

'I'm trying.' Mabel said.

'Try faster!' It said.

'Hey don't use that tone of thought with me.' She said.

'Oh yeah or what.' It said.

'Or I'll go get a gallon of ice cream, and eat it until you freeze.' Mabel threatened.

'Okay, okay truce, but seriously you need to talk to him, or else...' He brained said

'Point taken, I'll try.' She said, 'now, time to stop talking to myself and..., hey where'd he go.'

She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere, finally she walked down stairs, and found him on the couch.

"Dipper, what are you doing down here?" She asked.

"Oh well, I just thought with me doing what I did and all it would be awkward to sleep together." He said.

Mabel took a deep breath, grabbed his collar and pulled him up and close to herself so hard that a small rip proceeded. She crashed her lips onto his, she opened her mouth wide, and followed her example, what followed was a wet sloppy exchange of saliva, their tongues met and wrapped around each other.

He pulled away slightly, "do we really know enough about each other to be doing this." He said.

She smiled, hi I'm Mabel. Pines, I'll be 15 in five minutes, my favorite color is pink, I'm a virgin, but seriously considering changing that, now you go." She said.

He stuttered out, "I'm Dipper a permanent nickname, my last name is embarrassing so I don't tell people, my IQ is15 points away from genius, but I'm feeling really stupid talking right now." He said.

"Good?" She asked.

"Yup." He replied.

They were back at it, soon after, she pulled off, grabbed his hand, and ran upstairs. They flopped onto their bed and giggled. Mabel, feeling emboldened twisted and got on top of him, straddling him. She started sliding back and forth slowly trying to arouse him. Dipper blushed even harder than before, after a few seconds of the treatment he flipped her over putting both his arms on either side of her, he panted heavily trying to stabilize his erratic teenage mind.

After some deep breaths, he finally managed to choke out, "That was fun, but maybe we should stop."

"But why, we were having so much?" She asked pouting.

He stared at her and sighed, "that's exactly why we should stop, if we don't, we could make a huge mistake."

"Wow, your so responsible it hurts, I understand, but there is something I want to ask of you." She said.

"Umm what is it?" He asked.

"Well I just wanted to know, if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" She asked shrugging.

Dipper forgot where he was again, he leaned down and kissed her, before whispering his response in her ear."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, they gently fell asleep.

There it's finally finished, I'm so sorry this took so long to do, like 2 weeks ago my car got robbed, I only got my stuff back because my school iPad has a tracker in it and those dumbasses didn't check for one so thank god for that, they stole my laptop, one of my phones, and both my school and personal iPad's, and I just got my stuff back. Now that that's done, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I rushed to them dating a little quicker than I wanted to.

P.s. First person to guess correctly and send me a review on, who Mabel's best friend will be, coming up in ch.5, gets either their OC. In the story, or if they'd prefer just a shout out at the beginning of the chapter.

P.s.s. Only full members of the site will qualify for either of these, no guest entry, and only one guess per person thank you.


End file.
